


Marry Christmas

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Ferus and Roan's first christmas as husbands





	Marry Christmas

Ferus and Roan stumbled into their house laughing and touching each other as they made their way to the couch. Roan collapsed on top of Ferus who immediately wrapped his arms around him. 

“I think we both had a bit too much eggnog,” Ferus stated as Roan began kissing his neck lightly. 

“Yeah but I think this was definitely the best Christmas eve ever,” Roan said as he worked on covering Ferus’s face and neck in kisses.

“It also happens to be our first as a married couple,” Ferus said warmly as Roan met his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Roan smiled as he rested his forehead against Ferus’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Do you want to do presents now or in the morning,” Ferus asked, running his hand up and down Roan’s back.

“We can do it in the morning when we’re both a little more sober.”

“You just don’t want to stop kissing me do you?”

Roan laughed as he removed his lips from Ferus’s neck to look at his husband. “No. I don’t. Do you want me to stop?”

“Hell no. Let’s go to the bedroom. Much more comfortable than the couch.” They made their way to the bedroom stripping and kissing and by the time they made it to their bed, they were both completely naked. 

Ferus smiled as he looked at Roan in all his naked glory. “You’re so gorgeous.” 

“You’re not bad yourself,” Roan told Ferus with a smile. “Now could you stop staring at me and love me.” 

“So demanding,” Ferus teased before he indulged in loving on his husband. 

After they were both happily satisfied and cleaned, Roan pulled his husband close to him. “Best way to end the best Christmas Eve. Goodnight Fer. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Ferus said as he relaxed in his husbands warm embrace. 

In the morning, Ferus woke up to a kiss from his husband. “Hey honey, I made breakfast.” 

Ferus smelled the eggs and bacon and moaned as he sat up. “Merry Christmas babe. Here take these for the hangover.” Roan handed Ferus a couple of pills.

“Merry Christmas,” Ferus replied after he swallowed the pills. “And thank you for breakfast.” 

“You’re welcome.” Roan kissed Ferus’s cheek before they ate in a peaceful silence. Once they finished, Ferus pulled Roan into the living room. Slight hangover or not, he was excited for Roan to open his gifts.

“Babe, I hope you love this,” Ferus said nervously, handing Roan a large package. 

“Fer, no matter what it is, I’ll love it,” Roan told Ferus seriously.

Ferus watched excitedly as Roan opened his gift. “It took me a while to make. I hope you like it,” Ferus told Roan who was stunned by the blanket. Ferus had taken up knitting with Enna a couple years ago because it gave them something to do together and it helped Ferus with his mental health. 

“I don’t like it, I love it Fer,” Roan said pulling his smiling husband in for a deep kiss. Ferus kissed Roan back in relief. He knew Roan would love it but hearing and seeing how much he did, made Ferus feel relieved and happy. “Thank you.” It was soft and Roan’s favorite color. “You know Fer, we could make a lot of good memories under this.”

Ferus laughed at Roan’s suggestiveness. “True. So you really love it?”

“I do. Thank you so much babe. It’s nice to finally see what you’ve been doing with my mom,” Roan teased Ferus who smiled and kissed his husband once more. Roan reluctantly pulled away after a couple kisses. “We can continue this later. It’s time for you to open your present.” Roan went over to the tree and handed Ferus the biggest package under the tree. Ferus tore open the package immediately, letting out a whistle when he saw what it was. “I know that you mentioned a few times wanting to learn to play an instrument and so I thought I’d get you a vioflute because Aunt Lilia knows how to play that. I asked if she wouldn’t mind teaching you how to play and she said would love to especially because it would mean spending more time with you.”

Ferus carefully put the instrument down before pouncing on his husband. “I love you. Thank you. I’ll call Aunt Lilia later to thank her.” 

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Roan said just before Ferus kissed him again.

“How could I not be happy when I’m married to you,” Ferus responded cheesily, laughing as his husband covered him in kisses. 

After a lot of kissing and groping they did eventually open the rest of their presents before getting semi dressed. Since they had spent the previous day at Roan’s parents house with all of the family, they had the entire day of Christmas to themselves which was more than fine with them. They had wanted to spend their first Christmas as a married couple alone together. They spent most of the day laying on the couch, under Ferus’s homemade blanket, softly loving on each other while they watched Christmas movies. For lunch and dinner they had leftovers they brought home from Enna’s amazing Christmas Eve gathering. All in all, it was the best Christmas for both of them.

“You know babe, as much as I loved today I look forward to the Christmases when we become parents,” Ferus told Roan as they got ready for bed. 

“I look forward to that time,” Roan said as he pulled Ferus close to him after they got into bed together. “You’ll be an amazing father.”

Ferus smiled. “So will you.”


End file.
